Pink Rose
by Tattooed Doll
Summary: Ella es más frágil que un cristal y mucho más hermosa que una flor. [ Viñeta ]


Hola. ¡Hace tanto tiempo que no escribo sobre esta pareja! Como que tendría que actualizar el fic de Mi última Canción... Lo siento, ya voy a volver con ese fic, lo prometo. Bien, aquí les traje una viñeta linda y tierna... algo adorable para pasar el rato xD

Como ya saben, ningún personaje que me pertenece. Todos son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños, yo solo hago esto para divertirme.

**¡Enjoy!**

* * *

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Kagamine Len volvía a sonreír.

Entre los conciertos, los ensayos, los problemas ocasionados por su gemela y la preocupación de su Master, Len se había sentido estresado. Sumergido por un sentimiento de molestia y resignación, tratando de no demostrarlo delante de sus fans; estaba exhausto y necesitaba un descanso. Sin embargo, aquello que contemplaba sus ojos fue capaz de hacerle olvidar todas sus preocupaciones… y un sentimiento cálido se acentuó en su pecho.

Sus brillantes ojos celestes se vieron cubiertos por un velo de dulzura.

La mano del rubio descendió con lentitud, temor, y cuidado, titubeando al final sobre su cumplir o no su objetivo. Más terminó por escuchar sus propios deseos y rozar la mejilla ajena con ternura, sintiendo su calidez y textura, sonrojándose por el simple hecho de brindar una caricia a esa muchacha que siempre estaba en sus pensamientos…

Hatsune Miku.

La amada Diva del Pop.

El sonrojo se intensificó al ver como ella sonreía entre sueños, suspirando dulcemente, manteniendo ese lento y constante respirar, viendo como el pecho subía y bajaba al compás de los suspiros. Sus cabellos aquamarinos se esparcieron a su alrededor, rodeando alguna parte de su cuerpo o cayendo por el sillón, más a la joven dormida no parecía importarle… parecía que nada era capaz de interrumpir su descanso.

Su mano se alejó cuando ella se removió. _«Estuvo cerca. »_ Suspiró aliviado, no deseaba que ella despertara y malinterpretara la situación. Apreciaba y respetaba a su hermana mayor, siempre sería de esa manera; aunque, por algunas circunstancias debía estar enemistado. Pero esa canción que su Master le había dado no sería capaz de cambiar sus sentimientos. _«Miku-Nee… es muy amable. » _Pensaba al recordar todas las ocasiones en las que ella lo ayudó en lo que pudo, ya sea con una presentación o simplemente al comprarle sus deliciosas frutas favoritas.

Volvió a contemplarla en silencio, admirando todas y cada una de sus facciones.

Enamorándose una vez más de esa joven.

Ella.

La estrella y cara de Vocaloid.

Ella, la única que era capaz de hacerle experimentar esos sentimientos que todos intentaban reflejar en sus canciones. De comprenderlo. De aceptar que no solo era el niño "lindo y tierno" que todos creían. Ella, quien le hacía sentir… vivo; estando con ella, no solo un Vocaloid. Era un chico. Que sentía, respiraba y amaba… Era un chico que se había enamorado de la verde-aqua.

Aun no podía entender como esa torpe, infantil, alegre y vergonzosa muchacha fue capaz de fascinarlo. Encandilarlo con algo más que su hermosura y nobleza; pero, fuera cual fuere el motivo, el joven Kagamine entendía a la perfección sus sentimientos, siendo plenamente consciente de que estos nunca cambiarían.

La amaría por siempre.

—Dulces sueños… Miku-Nee… —murmuró contra el oído de ella para luego besar con ternura la frente de la joven.

Estaba seguro que algún día él podría protegerla y la haría más feliz que cualquier otra persona en el mundo. Pero, hasta que ese momento llegase estaría a su lado como un simple compañero, un hermano o hasta un amigo si lo desea.

Siempre a su lado…

Cuidándola. Amándola en silencio.

**.-.-.-.**

**.-.-.-.**

**.-.-.-.**

Con lentitud, Miku abrió sus ojos y miró a su alrededor. Un pequeño bostezo brotó de sus labios, estiró suavemente sus brazos y limpió las lagrimitas en las esquinas de sus ojos; esa siesta sí le sirvió. Ahora estaba llena de vitalidad y energía, tanto que sentía que podría hacer muchos conciertos ese mismo día.

Y la idea no era del todo mala, pero sería algo desconsiderado de su parte; tal vez en otra ocasión.

_«Debo ir a practicar la canción que el Master escribió para mí. »_ Pensaba mientras una sonrisa sincera se dibuja en su rostro sonrojado. Entusiasmada, pretendió levantarse del sillón y continuar con su rutina, sin embargo, al sentir _algo extraño _se detuvo. Había algo diferente en ella… bajó la mirada y encontró un objeto que no recordaba haber visto antes.

Una rosa.

Una rosa de pétalos rosados.

_"¿Quién… dejo esto aquí?" _se preguntó mirándola fijamente, entrelazando ambas manos a la altura de su pecho. La flor estaba junto su regazo. Alguien la habrá dejado allí cuando ella dormía, pero la verdadera preguntar era quién había sido. ¿Quién le había obsequiado aquella flor? Algún Vocaloid eso era seguro, porque su maestro no regresaría hasta la semana siguiente…

Entonces… ¿quién había sido?

Temerosa, atrapó entre sus dedos el delicado talló y acercó los pétalos hasta su rostro, aspirando el dulce y delicado aroma. Disfrutando de aquel perfume único, deleitándose por algo tan simple pero bello.

_«Quisiera… poder darte las gracias. »_ Aquel pensamiento le hizo sonreír. Acarició distraídamente los pétalos rosados antes de darle un pequeño beso a la flor, creyendo así que esa persona recibiría su gratitud.

Solo espera que su mayor deseo pudiera cumplirse.


End file.
